Mage's and Miko's
by purplerose97
Summary: Kagome's adventures in the past are over now a new adventure in the future awaits her. New friends and old join in on the hunt for an old ememy. Balancing that along with moving and ujusting to a new school and working looks ike our favorite Miko has got her work cut out for her.
1. Chapter 1 Saying Goodbye to the Past

Ch. 1 Saying Goodbye to the Past

 **Miko's and Mage's**

It was finally over the jewel was completed and Naraku was dead and they were all alive battered, beaten, and bruised but alive and she was eternally grateful that she had not lost any of her adopted family. She surveyed as Koga's wolves tended to their injured leader who had gotten some nasty injuries in battle with the wind witch Kagura, Inuyasha was tending to an alive again Kikyo, and Sango was fussing over and injured but ecstatic Miroku. Lastly she looked to the Lord of the west and her adopted Children Rin and Shippo though Sesshomaru and she weren't in love or anything she still decided to adopt the little girl as her own. Surprisingly Sesshomaru didn't mind as she was "The only female this Sesshomaru can even mildly tolerate being around for more than a few minutes" in his words. Shortly after she adopted Rin, Sesshomaru surprised her a few months later by formally adopting her into the Silver Inu clan as his younger sister. He respected and cherished her just as all her other friends did and it wouldn't due for any youkai not to respect someone he respected after all.

 **** ** _Flashback: She surprised herself and the stoic youkai lord by pouncing on him and hugging him for all he was worth and then she did something she would never forget he smiled though it was barely a raising of the lips it was still there. Her smile brightened tenfold after that and he had left everyone there speechless though Inuyasha's reaction was the funniest his eyes had bugged out of there sockets and his jaw was practically on the floor. Flashback End_**

Now she smiled brightly if not tiredly after all she had been through that at the taiyoukai she considered her older brother. Though he did not smile back she could tell in his eyes that he was happy as well to be rid of the nuisance known as Naraku. Another surprising thing that had happened Sesshomaru had also at the same time he adopted her recognized Inuyasha fully as his brother and as such Inuyasha was now the heir to the western lands until he took a mate (not likely). She knew though that as she did not have long left with all of them she could feel the pull of the well already calling her home at most she would have one more day with all of them before being forcefully pulled back to her own world.

She was saddened by the thought but she knew she would see at least Sesshomaru in her time when she got back and she knew that Sesshomaru would keep Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara alive so they could see her again. And as they trudged back to the village so Kaede could tend to some of their wounds her smile became less saddened true she would never see Miroku or Sango again, but she would not be alone. As she clutched the now complete jewel around her neck before she fell asleep she wondered what her future would hold now that Naraku was gone.

 **|Break|**

The next Day was solemn as the shard hunters gathered for the last time they would all be together to say good bye to their dear friend they knew she had to leave though even no they and she did not want her to go. She bid them all farewell with watery smiles even hugging Sesshomaru's little imp Jaken who blushed and stuttered about annoying stupid wenches which earned him a rock to the head courteousy of Sesshomaru. And as she prepared to go home for the last time she gave one last wave before disappearing in a flash of pale blue light.

When the light receded she was at the bottom of the well staring up at the celling of the well house and she was suddenly so glad to be home that she jumped out of the well using the strength she had built up while training with Sesshomaru. Though a hard task master Sesshomaru was a good teacher and knew how to get the best results with the least amount of time in short Kagome didn't have an ounce of fat on her. He along with Kaede and Kikyo who she now thought of as her sister instead of her love rival had also taught her how to better use her powers and she was eternally grateful for he even gave her a sword he had forged from his own fang. Sango's gift had been light youkai bone armor, from Kaede spelled prayer beads, and a set of enchanted miko robes from Kikyo, from Miroku enchanted sutras he blessed himself, from Shippo and Rin a neckless with beautifully carved flowers on it.

From Inuyasha a ring made from one of his fangs with intricately carved swirls encircling a blue crescent moon to remind her that she would always be a member of the house of the moon then from everyone a bracelet with charms that could shrink or increase in size with a little bit of her miko powers. There was a staff for Miroku, A boomerang for Sango, a replica of Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha bow and arrows from Kaede and Kikyo, and of course her sword from Sesshomaru could be shrunk and put on the chain as well. Then there were her armor and miko robes which could also be shrunk and turned into charms that could be put on the necklace as too.

She came back from the to the present and ran towards her house with a brilliant smile on her face and hugged her family as they came to greet her at the sound of her voice and as she told them the news she thought she couldn't have a better life.

 **|Break|**

After her and her family got over their hugging fest they sat down in the living room with cups of hot tea courteousy of Mana Kagome's mother she told them all that had happened. They were happy to finally have her back with them for good though they knew she would still have to protect the jewel that hung around her neck they were glad they would be able to be there more for her than they had been while she was collecting the shards. Her mother also informed Kagome that they would be moving and a friend of the family would be taking care of the shrine figuring after all Kagome had been through she could use a change of scenery. Also Kagome's old school would no longer accept her because of all her absences due to her shard hunting, so she would be going to a new school that accepted her despite her grades as long as got tutoring on the side.

Her new High School was an A ranked school as was Souta's Elementary school she was sad to be leaving her friends at her old school, but agreed with her mother that a change of scenery would be nice. Her new schools name was Tomoeda High School and her brother's was Tomoeda Elementary she hoped she would make friends quickly. They would be moving in a week so she had gotten home just in time so she threw herself into the packing with fervor eager to get on with her life and possibly start finding her youkai friends. She could now sense the youkai in her time where before their concealment spells had hidden them from her she could now she their aura's shining like beacons.

The only reason she could sense them was because Sesshomaru had trained her to be able to see through many different types of youkai concealment spells so she was to put it lightly well versed. It was a good thing she had put a powerful miko concealment spell on the Shikon No Tama so no one but a Taiyoukai could sense it she also had her miko powers tightly reigned in so no youkai could sense them.

Soon a week had passed and they were on a train to their new house and since they weren't able to afford a car an old friend of her mother's with children her and her brother's own ages would be meeting them to take them to their new house. Her mom's friend's name is Fujitaka Kinomoto they went to high school together and kept in touch after that, but lost touch shortly after Fujitaka's wife Nadeshiko died. She heard that he was a very kind man that loved his kids very much Sakura his youngest was her brother's age while Toya his oldest was her age and went to the same schools as she and her brother did.

The train ride to her new home went by fast because she was so excited to see it as her mother was the one to have seen it so far. Finally after an hour on the train they were getting off a Tomoeda Station and looking for her mother's friend and soon spotted him in front of his car. He was tall about six feet with kind brown eyes and short light brown hair he wore glasses. He greeted them kindly and welcomed them to Tomoeda as they piled into his car the ride to their new home was filled with chatter her mother and him catching up and Mr. Kinomoto telling them about his children.

When they arrived it took her a moment to take in her new home it was beautiful just the right size for their family and had a backyard full of blossoming cherry tree's it felt like home already,

She went inside and looked around quickly before heading upstairs and immediately claiming the room with a bathroom attached to it, and Souta claimed the room right next door. With that they got to unpacking they needed to at least get the essentials unpacked tonight before bed they had their first day of school tomorrow. By the end of the day Kagome was tired she had managed to get all of her things unpacked into her room and she was pleased to note that the color of the walls suited her they were a light sky blue. She heard her mother calling telling her it was time for dinner a tiredly made her way downstairs for dinner then crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day Kagome groaned as she was awoken abruptly by her alarm clock which took a trip across the room courteousy of Kagome's fist. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched with a load yawn she really wasn't a morning person and right now she was running on auto pilot not really realizing what she did but doing it out of habit. She stumbled her way down the stairs and mumbled a good morning to her mother, brother, and grandfather before a bowl of oatmeal was placed in front of her. She wondered what her first day of school would be like she knew she might meet Mr. Kinomoto's son today, but aside from that she did not know what type of people she would meet.

She grabbed her lunch from her mom and kissed her on the check before grabbing her school bag and walking out the door she wasn't worried about being late she woke up early for that specific reason. On the way she admired the yards of many of her neighbors many of them had blossoming Sakura trees in their yards which made the air smell very nice. After about 30 minutes she reached her school and was in aww for a moment her new school was bigger than her old one though not by much and gave off a homey feeling. She had a feeling she was going to get along well with everyone here and make a lot of new friends the prospect of which excited her. She made her way to the office and spoke to the lady telling her she was a new student and needed her schedule the lady was very nice, as she exited the office she looked down at her schedule and began heading to her homeroom.

 **|Break|**

Toya Kinomoto was very stressed this morning because Nakuru was back again for the New Year after going back to England over the summer he just knew this year was going to be a headache. His best friend Yukito was giving him sympathetic looks as Nakuru glomped him and he tried not to lose his temper on the bright side there was a new student coming today. She for he knew that the new student was a she was the eldest child of his father's high school friend and he wondered what she was like he remembered meeting her once when he was little.

A tiny, shy little thing shorter than him with deep blue eyes she was a really timid and hid behind her mother through most of the visit. He wondered how much she had grown since he last saw her when they were kids well he would find out soon.

 **|Break|**

She was slightly nervous though she didn't show it on her face one thing she had learned from Sesshomaru that she was extremely grateful for was learning to blank her face of emotions. Nobody could tell what she was thinking then and she liked to think it gave her a mysterious air about her, her sensei Sesshomaru would probably laugh at her thoughts if he could read them right now. She heard her sensei call her so she took a deep breath and entered the classroom "Miss Higurashi, please introduce yourself" "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi it's a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we can all be friends." When she was done introducing herself the teacher directed her to a seat that was open by a silver haired boy named Yukito Tsukishiro she sensed something odd about him like he had two personalities in one body. She also sensed that he had great magical powers though he wasn't as strong as her and the boy next to him also had great magical powers as well, hmm Kagome thought looks like this school year is going to be more interesting than she thought.

Toya knew something was odd about Higurashi from the moment he saw her he just couldn't figure out what it was he didn't sense any magical power from her yet he just got this odd feeling that she was more than she seemed. He watched as she talked to those around her who were asking her question none stop with a frown on his face Yuki noticed and asked him about it he just shrugged it off. Nakuru came over and asked if he sensed something strange about the new student as well he just nodded and continued to frown at the back of her head.

 **Meanwhile at the elementary school…**

Souta Higurashi was just as nervous and tense as his sister was about being introduced to his new class mates his new teacher Terada-Sensei called him into the classroom and he entered it. He stood in front of the class and bowed before introducing himself "hello my name is Souta Higurashi it's nice to meet you all I hope you'll take care of me." Now then there is an open seat near Miss Daidouji, Miss Daidouji please raise your hand he headed for the hand that was raised. As he got closer he noticed the girl he was to sit next to was really cute and blushed before sitting down the girl got his attention "Welcome to the class" she said and he nodded his thanks not trusting his mouth at the moment. At lunch time the girl next to him who he learned was named Tomoyo Daidouji asked if he would like to join her and her friends at lunch he took the offer and met all of her close friends.

 **Back at the high school…**

Kagome sensed someone watching her and noticed the same boy Yukito was talking to earlier was glaring at her she wondered if he hated her on sight or something a sweat dropped she really didn't want to make enemies on the first day. Mentally she started panicking outwardly she was as calm as ever she felt the boys gaze on her throughout the day it made her really uncomfortable. At lunch she decided to eat out side when Tsukishiro-san decided to invite her to eat lunch with them and they were going to eat lunch with Toya's sister at the elementary school.

They reached the fence that divided the two schools and them, as Toya (as she had learned his name was) and Tsukishiro-san talked for a bit she took the opportunity to jump over the fence while they were still talking. When they looked back she had to hold back her laughter and couldn't help but call back to them "come on slow pokes, we don't have all day" that got them moving again. They made their way to a grove of trees that provided shade where they saw a group of students that included her brother, two more boys, and four more girls. She raised her eyebrow at her brother who was sitting next to a dark haired, dark eyed girl and he blushed scarlet. She was introduced Toya's sister and her friends she sensed that the boy Syaoran Li had magical power though not as powerful as Toya's or Tsukishiro-san's. The black haired boy named Eriol Hiragizawa had more than both of them, the one that surprised her the most was Toya's sister Sakura she had more than even Hiragizawa-san had.

She sensed that none of them were hostile and in fact had aura's that radiated kindness even if the boy Syaoran had a slight stubbornness to his aura. She would have to be careful then and not get them mixed up in the whole jewel thing after all they might be powerful but they could not handle high level youkai and besides they were too young to experience such things. Especially Hiragizawa for she sensed he was also a reincarnation like her, he out of all of them deserved a somewhat normal life. Which reminded her she had to start looking for a job maybe they had a shrine around here that could use a priestess to help look after it?

She went home and decided that she would research local shrines and check them out tomorrow after school to see if they needed any help, see if she could get a job there and maybe see if the school had an archery club after all she couldn't grow lax in her skills. She also needed to find a gym so she could keep in shape because if Sesshomaru eventually found her in this era and he found out she had gone lax she would have hell to pay. No she definitely didn't not want to find out what he would do to her if that happened, so she threw herself into finding a place to work and a gym to train at.

 **End Chapter**

Author's Notes: Alright the first chapter is done I hope you like it. The idea for this story came to me after re-watching the second half of the stars series and I wondered what would happen if I combined Inuyasha with Cardcaptor Sakura in the Modern Era this is the result. As always only my OC's belong to me. Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Invitation and Youkai Attack

Ch. 2 Invitation and Youkai Attack

 **Mage's and Miko's**

A week had gone by since they moved in and the youkai around the area became more active even though they couldn't sense the jewel it was like they knew it was in this era somehow. It caused Kagome to have to go out at night and slay some of them just to make sure they didn't hurt innocent people though it didn't affect her schooling. She also noticed the stares from Toya only seemed to increase and it was really starting to creep her out did he really hate her that much the thought unnerved her quite a bit it didn't show on her face though. She and Tsukishiro-san had become fast friends as well as another girl named Nakuru who had magical powers similar to Tsukishiro-san's though over the week she noticed that while Tsukishiro-san and Nakuru-san seemed completely human they weren't really. That made her wonder exactly what they were though she was eager to find out she didn't want to draw attention to her so she stayed silent.

Another surprise came on Saturday after school got out Toya gave her a message from his father to her family inviting them to dinner Sunday night and she said she would tell them while avoiding eye contact with him. She remembered the talk she had with Tsukishiro-san and Nakuru earlier that day

 **** ** _Flashback: She had bluntly asked them if Toya hated her Tsukishiro-san got a funny look on his face while Nakuru had burst out laughing. When she calmed down she explained that no he didn't hate her and that, that was just the way he was with most people especially those he didn't know. Flashback End_**

Still even with their assurances she couldn't help but think he hated her.

 **At lunch at the elementary school…**

Sakura and all her friends (excluding Souta) were talking about last night's occurrence Sakura had alerted them all to a strange and dangerous presence she had felt that woke her up. They found a hideous creature roaming the streets trashing cars and knocking over telephone poles it seemed unaffected by all except Sakura's magic, but even that seemed to have little effect. Sakura eventually got it with the fiery card incinerating it. All of them were tired out after the battle especially Sakura who had been busy most of the battle keeping them all from getting mauled by whatever the thing was. Eriol did some research and found some descriptions matching the description of the beast, and what he found was even more disturbing the beast was most likely a boar youkai. Youkai were said to have gone extinct hundreds of years ago, but Eriol had never lead them astray before, so they decided to visit the Tsukimine Shrine to ask Ms. Mizuki's father about it.

After all the only ones that had the power to easily kill youkai were monks, miko, and youkai slayers but monks and mikos relatively powerful ones anyway had not been born in centuries, and the youkai slayer craft died out when they were no longer needed.

They also pondered about the older of the Higurashi siblings there was something strange about her they had all heard that she had been sick for most of middle school, yet when he saw her she looked heathier than most people he knew. She just seemed to give off an air of mystery that intrigued not only him but everyone else as well. Another thing to consider was the fact that the youkai did not start appearing until the Higurashi family moved to town it was too much of a coincidence. They also knew that Kagome couldn't not be responsible for it consciously because she was to kind a person to do that on purpose even Sakura's brother agreed and he was the most suspecting person they knew.

Hopefully a trip to the shrine tomorrow would give them some more answers because all they had right now was questions.

 **|break|**

After school Kagome went to the office and asked if they had an archery club at the school she was happy when they said yes as she had been looking forward to asking but due to unpacking stuff the whole week had not been able to until now. She headed down to the room number the office secretary had given her, while thinking oh no I'm going to be late then she collided with someone walking the opposite direction as her. She fell to the floor flat on her butt and the other person did the same except in the opposite direction, Kagome looked up to see a short black haired brown eyed female rubbing her butt where she had fallen. She immediately went over to the other girl to see if she was alright "Oh I am so sorry, I was in such a hurry that I didn't watch where I was going." "It's all right the other girl replied, you wouldn't perhaps be going to the archery club would you?" "Yes" Kagome said her eyes widening "Well I'm the president of the archery club" "I'm Kagome Higurashi" "Saki Imai."

"I'll show you the way" they walked together to the clubs room and opened the sliding door to see six other people in the room waiting to begin. When they heard the door open they turned in their direction "good afternoon President" they all greeted except for one girl who was obviously new like Kagome. "Alright people this is really just an introductory meeting to explain what the club does and to get to know how skilled each of us is, so we will get that done and then you are free to go." "Any questions?" the one who she had mentally dubbed new girl raised her hand shyly "Yes" "well… I um… was wondering who is going to get tested first?" "Good question" the president got a thinking look on her face "how about we test those who have never used a bow before first then we will go from their?"

Everyone nodded their agreement so they went outside to a stretch of field that had targets set up "First who has used a bow before?" half of those gathered raised their hands "alright here is what we will do we will have those who have never shot a bow and arrows go first to judge how much work it will take to train them" with that she instructed those who hand not raised their hands on how to choose a bow that would suit them. Then she tested them all over an hour the one that really surprised Kagome was the girl who had caught her attention earlier she had a natural talent for the bow and arrows it seemed and she could sense dormant holy powers in her hopefully those powers would never need to be awakened. Finally it was those with more experience's turns it only took 20 minutes for them to be tested and out of all of them she and the president did the best the president not so surprisingly otherwise she would not be the president. She could tell she had impressed the other experienced members with her level of skill she was so precise she could split her previously shot arrows down the middle.

She was even better than the president who was able to hit the target dead center every time although she declined the invitation to take over the position of president because she didn't know the first thing about the position. After that she started on her way home happy now that she had gotten another thing done that she needed to after all she already found a dojo that was more traditional and gave her a lot of freedom to experiment and create her own style. Now all she needed was a job and she would be set she started to think of job possibilities when her senses tingled alerting her to the presence of hostile youkai she also sensed Sakura and the others nearby fighting said youkai.

She reined in her aura so it was completely hidden and crept closer to see how they would handle the situation and raised an eyebrow at the four winged creatures that were battling alongside them. The lion and dog looking creatures she had never met before but the two more human looking creatures auras were distinctly that of Tsukishiro-san and Nakuru-san well at least that answered her question of exactly what they were. She watched the one with Tsukishiro-san's aura and the winged lion looking creature as they protected Sakura and wondered at the bond she sensed Sakura had with them both and noticed Eriol-kun had the same bond with the two butterfly winged creatures.

They all were having trouble fighting the boar youkai off and she felt that the creature was being enhanced by something her eyes widened as she recognized an aura she thought she would never feel again, so Naraku had survived she had prepared for that eventuality though. She watched and when she knew the creature was about be defeated she released the hold she had on her aura so they would be able to notice her once they had defeated the monster and the winged male was the first to notice her presence and called out "you there come out now I know you are there." She stepped out of the bushes and saw that they were all in fighting stances when they saw her all of their eyes widened except for Eriol's but she had expected that after all he was quite powerful, a reincarnation like her and had probably seen some pretty weird things in his time.

"Humm" she hummed thoughtfully while looking Sakura straight in the eye "looks like someone has a pretty active lifestyle "eh, Sakura-chan?" she couldn't help, but tease the girl. She blushed and stuttered "I. We…this isn't what you…" she cut the girl off with a chuckle "it's alright Sakura-chan I was only teasing besides I have seen stranger things before than elementary schoolers fighting youkai." "Well at least I finally figured out what Tsukishiro-san and Nakuru are" she said with a light smirk in said people's direction and watched amused as one looked shocked and the other looked annoyed. "How did you know we weren't human in the first place" the one with Tsukishiro's aura demanded "please" she stated " I am a priestess and wouldn't be worth my salt if I couldn't detect weather someone wasn't human or not."

"Good job on fighting that youkai by the way everyone, I'm very impressed with how well you handled it" as she said this she walked over towards the dead and burnt youkai and called her powers to her hands that began to glow a light pink color with her power. She bent and placed her hands on the youkai's head and purified it into ash that floated away on the wind and stood up and turned to them she could see the questions in their eyes and knew she would have to explain at least a little bit.

 **|Break|**

They could not believe their eyes when the elder Higurashi Kagome came out of the bushes and when Sakura tried to explain it she laughed and said she had seen things stranger than what she had seen them doing. Then she had praised them on slaying the youkai and walked over to it bent down and as she bent down her hand began to glow pink and as it touched the youkai it was turned to dust. However that was not what had shocked them the most she had not been ruffled by Yue's somewhat harsh words when she reviled she had known they were not human no what shocked them was what she said to Yue after. She had said that she was a priestess and she wouldn't be worth her salt if she couldn't sense that person wasn't human it seems they would not need to ask Ms. Mizuki's father after all about the influx of youkai.

Now they were all in her house including Yue, Kero, Spunnel Sun, and Ruby Moon (Kero and Spunnel had shrunk down to their smaller forms and having her serve them tea before she explained.

WITH KAGOME

She wasn't nervous though she really didn't know how to explain things to them and decided to ask them about themselves first so she could get a good idea of what they would be willing to believe.

WITH EVERYONE

When she had seated herself he made to ask her a question but she beat him to it "first I would like to know about you all especially you Sakura how you found out about your powers and how you met everyone so I could get an idea of how much you have seen and would be willing to believe before I tell my story?" "I believe that would be a good idea" said Eriol seeing her reasoning he was quite curious though why he couldn't sense her miko powers at all even he could never suppress his powers completely. Though he had been tied to the cards the guardians and now he was tied to Spunnel and Ruby perhaps that had something to do with why he could never completely suppress his powers. Maybe he would ask her after all of the explanations as she might know something about it.

Sakura looked at the other girl and gave nervous laugh never expecting the older girl to ask that question so she told her story how she had scattered the cards she now mastered and met Kero shortly after. How she had gotten into some pretty dangerous situations as she collected the cards and Tomoyo's constantly filming her exploits while she wore costumes Tomoyo had made her. She told her how she met Syaoran and how he had be her rival for the cards until she proved she was the rightful owner and master of the cards. She proved she was the true master of the cards by defeating Yue and she pointed the silver haired male who was Tsukishiro-san's true form at this the older girl chuckled. Then she explained the weird occurrences that began happening after and how she had to transform the cards sometimes more than one at a time in order to handle each situation.

And after only a few cards were left untransformed they found out that Eriol was the one causing all of the problems that had been happening in Tomoeda and that he was the reincarnation of Syaoran's ancestor Clow Reed the creator and previous master of the Clow cards. Finally after breaking a spell that had been cast by Eriol all of the cards had been transformed and Eriol and they had been the greatest of friends since. When the story was over they were surprised to hear a chuckle come from the older girl as she muttered something along the lines of doesn't that sound familiar.

When her laughing fit was over it was the older girls turn to explain things and boy did she have a story to tell it's was a really good thing they had been through what they had or they wouldn't have believed her. I mean she got pulled down a magical by a centipede youkai; she got a jewel that could grant any wish ripped from her body, got nearly killed by someone who later became one of her best friends. One her first day she shattered the aforementioned jewel into a million pieces, then had to search all across japan for the shards, had her soul ripped from her body and split in two got attacked by humans and youkai, and even some dark miko all after the jewel. Went through what she called hell training at the hands of a youkai lord whose name meant "killing perfection" and battled and unimaginable evil multiple times and won and she was still alive.

It honestly was a lot to take in but by the understanding look on the older girls face she knew she had just given them a mouthful and a half and would let them think on it instead of forcing them to believe what she had said.

After about 15 minutes in which the tea got cold and Kagome had gotten up to gets some fresher tea they had all processed what she had said and were now contemplating the fact that they now had a murderous psychopath after them. From what Kagome had told them her enemy even though not physically there knew that a) they had a connection with Kagome which gave him reason enough to hunt them and b) they held power and therefore were nuisances that needed to be snuffed out immediately. Kagome said she would do what she could to help protect them since she dragged them into this in the first place though which gave them some relief.

She gathered some supplies and began infusing her powers into protective charms for each of them so they would have some protection from her enemy she also taught those with magical powers how to best ward their houses. With the wards in place in the bracelets and on their homes Naraku would not be able to enter and would also not be able to see what they were doing with his incarnation Kanna's mirror. When all of them were armed and ready to go home Kagome bid them a farewell with a smile and told Tsukishiro-san and Nakuru-san that she liked their true forms and that they didn't have to hide them while they were over at her house if they did not want to. Ruby smiled and Yue just looked indifferent it made Kagome chuckle because Yue so reminded her of her dear aniki Sesshomaru she had a feeling if the two were ever to meet it would be either rather explosive or extremely oppressive.

And he couldn't wait to see the results of the meeting it was sure to be a memorable one at the least.

 **|End Chapter|**

Authors Notes: Finally the second chapter is done sorry for the wait to all the reader out there waiting to read the next chapter. Do you like this chapter hate it, feel as if there is something missing? Review your opinions are welcomed and I am always looking for advice on my writing. MO FLAMES PLEASE. And as always everything but my OC's belongs the CLAMP.

Next chapter Kagome is reunited with her friends from the past including her beloved Shippo and they have a serious discussion about what they will do about Naraku, Kagome also gets a few shocks on what her youkai friends have been doing since she last saw them. Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Freinds and Allies

**Miko's and Mage's**

Ch. 3 Friends and Allies

After the boar youkai incident where everyone found out her past they spent lunch time and many days after school discussing, and with her playing the role of teacher sharing her magical knowledge with those that could wield it. Everyone surprisingly picked it up really fast except Sakura she was a little slow which is why today after school everyone else had a free day while she and Sakura had a private session just her and Sakura. She hoped with the one on one tutoring Sakura would be able to catch up with the others.

She would be coming over to Sakura's place just as she had last week for dinner the day after the boar youkai incident.

 ** _Flashback: Her entire family had come over to the Kinomoto's for dinner it was a little awkward because Sakura kept blushing throughout dinner due to her still being embarrassed about Kagome finding out her secret no doubt. Sakura was such a sweet, kind and slightly naïve girl even with all she had been through it was honestly a breath of fresh air. Before they left she checked the magical protections on Sakura's house to see if they were in place properly and when she found they weren't she corrected it and that led to both Sakura and Toya asking her to teach them._**

 **** ** _After she agreed she gave Sakura a gigantic hug which made the poor girl almost faint from blushing so hard. The next day she went over to everyone else's houses and checked their protections as well and with the exception of Eriol all of them needed correcting which led to her teaching everyone not just Toya and Sakura. [End Flashback]_**

Since she had been teaching everyone she also got a job at the Tsukimine Shrine thanks to Eriol. She was very grateful for the intelligent elementary schooler who was able to keep his cool and made for a great person to talk intelligent conversation with since her could understand and appreciate a lot of the things she had learned the others could not. She had also been looking for her youkai friends form the past not only because she wanted to see them again, but because she needed allies she could not fight Naraku with only the allies she had so far.

Sure Sakura and the others were powerful but they did not have the type of training and experience necessary to fight an opponent like Naraku except for Eriol, but that was only because the experience of his previous life. Her youkai friends were sure being elusive though even her two aniki who she had expected to come and see her shortly after she got back from the past. The next time she saw them she was going to punch Sesshomaru in the face and sit Inuyasha to hell for this.

 **Meanwhile in Tokyo…**

Two youkai siblings one hanyou and the other full youkai both felt a shiver of fear go up their spines for some reason they felt a sense of foreboding that someone was plotting ways to kill or maim them.

 **Back to Kagome…**

All in all she was happy with how her life was going after she returned from the feudal era she had made new friends who could completely understand her, and she had a job with a steady income. That was the last thing she thought as she closed her eyes to sleep she was also glad tomorrow was a day off of both work and school for her so she had a free day to work on her miko powers, hand to hand combat and sword skills.

The next morning she woke up at dawn as always a habit she still retained from her days of travel in the feudal era. She took the luxury of having a nice long bath instead of a quick shower this morning and dressed herself in a simple black yoga pants and grey tank top. She then quietly went downstairs and made herself an omelet for breakfast before getting her practice stuff and heading to a remote park she had found to practice.

Once there she set up a barrier to keep her powers inside so only someone within the barrier would be able to feel the extent of her powers. She went through the stances of the hand to hand combat she was taught for about two hours, then she enlarged her sword from Sesshomaru and went through the kata her had taught her faster and faster till she and her sword were just blurs to the human eye. When she was nearing the end of the two hours for sword practice she sensed someone coming at her and just barely dodged a blow that would have sliced her arm off hand she been any slower.

"As ruthless as ever I see aniki" "hn" "you should know even 500 years could change me very little sister" "yes but that doesn't mean I can't hope Sesshomaru-onee-sama!"

And that's how she ended up in a nearby café drinking coffee with Sesshomaru while they talked about the past and how they both had been doing in the time since they last saw eachother. He had been doing very well as she expected he had even made a name for himself as they CEO of that big tech company Taisho Enterprises with Inuyasha surprisingly as his second in command. Apparently he had matured a lot over the centuries he even had a mate now the little bat hanyou they had rescued Shiori.

Shiori apparently kept her husband in line and they had nine children with number ten on the way. He himself still hadn't found a mate which was not a surprise there though. The biggest surprise came when he told her that her two adopted children had mated and now had seven children. She was happy for Rin and Shippo though them mating was unexpected it wasn't unwelcome because now she got the chance to see both of her adoptive children again. He told her that Miroku and Sango had lived long and happy lives and had eight children before they died surrounded by their family. She was happy to hear that and she also was told that he had kept an eye on their descendants who still lived in Tokyo if she ever wanted to see them. She also found out that Sango and Miroku's decentdents still kept to the old ways of demon slaying and monkhood. Their family was also still one of the few with any power as far as holy power goes.

All in all she was happy and she told him so she also asked if he could help in the training of her new friends who would be a big help in the battle with Naraku. He said yes but only because it was she was asking and she was his beloved little sister and what kind of big brother would he be if he refused his adorable, yet temperamental little sister.

As soon as there was no one around though she made good on her earlier promise to herself and socked him a good one with a miko power infused fist. He went sailing across the park they had been walking towards and impacted hard with a tree when he asked what that was for she simply replied "that was for ignoring his younger sister she didn't care that he might have been busy he should have been there to visit her as soon as her family had settled into their new home.

He apologized while rubbing his badly bruised and very slowly healing jaw.

Some things never changed he though ruefully including his little sister's fiery temper apparently if his bruised jaw was anything to go by.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the length between updates I've been busy with another of my fanfictions and school I didn't have time until now to write another chapter for this story until now. Next chapter Sakura and the other get introduced to Sesshomaru and begin learning from him and Kagome catches up with her friends from the past and adoptive children. She also meets the extended family.

Ja Ne!

Purplerose97


End file.
